The Playground Chronicles
by Morbidly Obscure
Summary: AU. Jenny is like any other seven year old who just so happens to have a slightly strange friend... but is young Julian exactly what he seems? And what monsters does Jenny have hiding under her bed? Contains Fluff, a plot, and seven-year-old Julian.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't kill me! I know I should be working on my Silver fic, but, frankly, I'm not getting much response. I fully intend to finish it, but I wanted to take a brake and do a few chapters of this. It's… different, and probably bad, but it was too cute of an idea to pass up. Please review! Tell me whether or not to finish it. Constructive criticism is more than welcome, flames will be laughed at.**

Jenny Thornton sang softly to herself as she skipped gaily to the playground around the corner from her new house. Her family had just moved to Vista Grand, California, and she was enjoying the June sunshine all around her.

Jenny was being very careful not to step on any cracks in the sidewalk. Not that she believed those sill superstitions she was a whole seven years old now and starting second grade come September. She was far too old to be scared of such things… but you can never be too careful.

"Wow," Jenny exhaled, gazing in wonder at the colossal, brightly colored structure before her. She didn't know where to start! Making her way through groups of laughing children, Jenny's cat green eyes scanned the slides, monkey bars, and climbing areas decked out in varying shades of reds, yellows, blues, and greens.

Just as here emerald gaze swept over a garish yellow bridge, Jenny could have sworn she saw a small shape slip even deeper into the shadows of the hulking play-structure. Jenny blinked, not sure why this disconcerted her, but promptly forgot about it upon seeing the swings.

* * *

Jenny pumped her thin, tan legs, making herself go higher and higher on her swing. She was imagining that she was an astronaut, flying into space. Her eyes were closed, and her golden hair flew around her head like a halo in the breeze.

Suddenly, her imaginings were cut off by a harsh squawking right next to her ear. Wide, Nile green eyes flew open to see the raucous, flapping form of a seagull way too close to her small, hear-shaped face.

In her shock, Jenny shrieked, pitched forward, and fell right off her swing. She scrunched her eyes, preparing to hit the ground. But, instead of the playground floor, Jenny was intercepted by something else.

There was an "oof," and then Jenny and whatever she had collided with were tumbling across the sawdust strewn ground with various exclamations of pain and confusion. After coming to a stop, Jenny realized that "what" she had slammed into was actually a "who," as the mystery person was already getting up while Jenny lay, still dazed, on the ground.

Then something strange happened; something only a seven your old would find strange. The other child reached down, grabbed Jenny's wrist, an pulled her up.

**So, like it? Hate it? Tell me with a review!** **Oh, for those of you who don't remember being seven so clearly: do little kids ever help each other up when they fall? No. They're not being mean, it just doesn't occur to them. That's why this is strange.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! They make me feel all happy inside. I'm not sure if I really like this story, and I'm making it up as I go along. It's really not my best writing, but as long as people like it, I'll continue. This chapter is sort of choppy, but whatever.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the concept of the characters or Forbidden Game.**

Jenny felt herself being lifted up by her wrist until she was face to face with the boy whom she had plowed into. Jenny blinked, trying to take in his features: White hair, actual white! Like snow, or icicles, or vanilla ice cream- Funny how she could only think of cold things.

He had an oddly slim face for a child, with more deliberate features, like those on a statue. He was wearing head to toe black - _didn't he get hot?_ - From his t-shirt to his skate shoes.

What really caught Jenny's attention though, were his eyes; so blue, like her mommy's sapphire ring… no… bluer, like a lightening strike in a summer storm… no… While her mind was babbling all this, the only thing she could say was

"Whoooaahh," at the exact same time the boy said

"Woooow" Both children looked away in embarrassment, Jenny blushing.

"Um, sorry I um, hit you," Jenny mumbled, more shyly than she every recalled speaking to someone her age.

"I was sort of trying to catch you," the boy said, also mumbling, "it didn't work," he adde as if the fact still surprised him.

"Well, thanks… sort of," Jenny looked down, "Aren't you gonna let go of my wrist now?" She asked. The boy grinned mischievously,

"Maaaybe," The boy said, dragging out the first syllable, "Maybe not." But he let go even as he was saying this. "I'm Julian," he added. Jenny smiled.

"Hi Julian," She said, voice chipper, awkwardness forgotten. She felt more normal now than she had this whole meeting. "I'm-"

"Jenny, Jenny! It's dinner time, we ordered Chinese!" Her mother yelled. At the thought of sweet and sour chicken, Jenny ran off immediately.

"Seeya!" She called over her shoulder, waving frantically at the strange boy named Julian who was presently wondering what exactly had just happened.

**Yeah, short, I know. The next chapter will be longer. Please review! I really want feedback of any sort. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Late, late, late. Sorry. This is a bit of a filler chapter, but where would we be without a few fillers? I hope you guys like it anyway. I own absolutely nothing. **

On the playground the next day, Jenny looked for her strange new friend. Not seeing him anywhere, disappointment welled up within the fair-haired girl. Jenny furrowed her brow as a slight darkness passed over the slide, disappearing instantaneously. She must have just imagined it; after all, what could cast a moving shadow that big? A mutant bird? After the seagull attack yesterday she would discount it… Suddenly, she was jerked out of her reverie by a shout of

"Hey! Watch out!" Too late, Jenny felt a clonk on her head. A bright yellow tennis ball bounced onto the ground. "Mikey!" The previous voice called, "you were supposed to _catch_ that!"

Just then, the voice's owner jogged up to Jenny; a slim, mocha-skinned girl with braided black hair and mischief plain in her almond shaped sloe-eyes. The fine-boned girl smiled broadly at Jenny, exposing a few missing baby teeth.

"M'name's Dee" she said, then, looking at the tennis ball now at Jenny's feet, "blame Mikey, he can't catch." At this point, a slightly chubby boy with messy brown hair approached, looking indignant.

"It's not _my_ fault," Mikey protested, "you threw it too high!" Dee rolled her onyx eyes and continued Mikey's accusation as though he'd never spoken.

"You're names Jenny, right?" Dee smiled, excited to meet the new girl in town, "my mom says you just moved in, how old are you?"

"Seven," Jenny responded, just a bit shyly.

"Cool, us too," Mikey spoke up, and Dee nodded vigorously in agreement. Jenny smiled, getting over her timidity.

"Can I play with you guys?"

"Sure, we're playing 'donkey,'" Dee said eagerly.

"What's that?" Jenny wondered.

"Um, I think it's a sort of horse-ish think," Dee's face, puckered in thought, smoothed out, "with funny ears!"

"No," Jenny said, laughing, "I mean the game you're playing!"

"Oh that," Dee pursed her lips, "well, you throw the ball, back and forth, and if you miss it, you get a letter, and if you spell D-U-N-C-Y, donkey, you're out." Dee grinned, "It's no fun with Mikey, I win everytime!"

"You cheat," Mikey muttered darkly.

The game that followed involved complaints, accusations, arguments, tennis balls to heads, and forgetting the number of letters everyone had. This ended with a heated, angry discussion of the spelling of "duncy." Suddenly, Michael stopped insisting the removal of the letter "n" and said:

"Hey, is that kid over their watching us?" Jenny followed Michael's pointed finger to the top of the main play structure. There, looking down on the three squabbling children, seeming strange and unreal as a mirage in the noon sun, was the boy Jenny had met yesterday; Julian. Having been discovered, the Julian's eyes widened, and he ran off, disappearing behind the monkey bars.

"Weeird," Dee said, barely above a whisper, but she was smiling

"Very weird," Michael murmured uncomfortably, rubbing his arms as though he had a chill.

"Not weird," Jenny put in thoughtfully, "just… different."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry for the lack of updates and short chapters! Unfortunately, the latter theme will remain, but now that I'm on summer vacation, I'm free to write a whole lot more. I'm sorry if this chapter is a little dicey; it was originally intended to come later in the fic, but that didn't work out. Review!**

*** * * **

In two sunny Californian houses, not a block away from each other, a relatively similar scene was being played out. In one, a cerulean-eyed boy of seven walked down the stairs. He was alert and fully dressed in dark jean cut-offs and a short sleeved, black body-armor shirt. His mother, who was preparing breakfast, noticed the silent boy only when he plopped himself down in one of the kitchen chairs.

"Good morning Julian," she said, dropping a kiss on his snowy white head, "Your father's at work, and--" she stopped, examining her son more closely, "I don't remember getting you that shirt."

"You must've," Julian replied, "it was in my dresser," For an instant the woman wondered if her son was laughing on her, but there was no sign of derision on his innocent face. Either way, she didn't press him, nor did she say anything about his all black ensemble; a lot of kids went through a dark stage, right? Most just went through it later...

"I suppose," his mother finally responded, snapping back to reality, "you didn't leave your pajamas lying on the floor, did you?"

"No..." Julian replied, suddenly very interested in pouring milk into his bowl. He wasn't lying exactly, he was just... withholding information, like the fact that his Bat Man sleep set was in a rumpled pile on his unmade bed. His mother gave him a look but didn't pursue the topic, knowing by now that with Julian you don't get anymore information than what he gives you.

One bowl of chocolaty cereal later, Julian looked up and announced,

"I'm going to the park now."

"You've been going there an awful lot lately, any reason?" Wondered his curious mother in response to Julian's not-request.

"I met someone," Julian shrugged, "a friend."

After hearing this, his mother asked no further questions of her normally antisocial son, smiling to herself as he walked out the door.

*** * ***

"Can I go to the playground today?" Jenny Thornton asked, though her mouth was full of pancake, so it sounded more like "cann iho oohthe laymoun oohay?" Jenny's mother understood though,

"Of course sweetie," the older woman answered, "I'm sorry we've been so busy lately," she went on, "maybe in a few days we can all go out together."

"'Kay," Jenny agreed, already moving to the door.

"Why so anxious kiddo?" Her father asked, looking up from his paper, "made any new friends?" Jenny nodded eagerly, her blonde ponytail bouncing,

"Yeah!" She exclaimed, "A whole bunch!"

"Oh?" Mrs. Thornton asked, knowing her daughter's tendency to exaggerate slightly as all children do, "How many?"

"Three!" Was the enthusiastic reply.

"Wow," Jenny's father said, "better go off and play with them then."

"Thanks daddy," Jenny skipped over and kissed her father and the cheek before hurrying out the door and to the playground.

* * *

**You know the drill, you read, now review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Reformatting =]**

Standing on the edge of the playground, Jenny Thornton searched the perimeter for the strange boy who had been watching her so intently the day before. Her scan revealed nothing, so, with a mission in mind, she took a breath and entered the park.

Jenny searched the place several times over; the swing area where she had first met Julian in a collision, and then the rest of the playground, but never caught so much as a glimpse of frosty hair or shocking blue eyes.

Jenny sighed, she had looked everywhere! Maybe he just wasn't here today-

"Hi Jenny." Jenny whipped around to see Julian leaning casually against a slide as though he'd been there all day.

"Julian!" She exclaimed, "Don't sneak up on me like that."

"I didn't sneak up on you," Julian met her eyes evenly, "you just weren't paying attention."

He grinned at her, and Jenny knew that arguing wouldn't do her any good. Instead she asked,

"Why were you watching us?" Julian didn't answer, and Jenny continue," You didn't have to, you know. You could have come and played with us."

Julian's eyelids drooped. "Maybe I didn't want to play."

"Why not?" Jenny demanded. "Dontcha like games?"

"I like games," Julian defended, "just not that kind."

"Well then what kind do you like?" At this Julian stepped forward, a slow smile spreading across his face, and Jenny felt an irrational prickle of fear. "I like to play..."

Another step forward. Jenny was frozen to the spot.

Then, unexpectedly, "Tag! You're it!" Julian's hand brushed across her arm like silk, a gesture very unlike the hard slap children are accustomed to in a game of tag. Then as quick as lightning, Julian took off.

"Hey!" Jenny cried after an instant. "No fair!"

"Is too!" Julian's voice floated from somewhere within the playground. Jenny stood uncertain for a moment, feeling the tingles on her arm, before taking off after him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Reformatting =]**

Julian watched his mother traverse the length of the kitchen, humming to herself as she put the dishes away, her dark hair pulled up in a loose ponytail.

_How long are you going to wait to tell me?_ The seven year old followed her movements with unnerving cold blue eyes, standing silently in the discreet shadows, unbeknownst to the older woman.

She wasn't really his mother at all, and even though he had always known this, Julian waited with increasing impatience for her to tell him herself. He'd even ran the inevitable conversation through his mind, imagined her telling him a truth he already knew; he could picture the shock in her deep brown eyes when he would smile and say, "I know."

Of course, he knew he couldn't really say that. He wasn't even sure he wanted to when it came right down to in, but part of him desperately needed to hear the words from her mouth, not just the resonance of his own confusing thoughts in his head.

That was another thing; the unlimited knowledge he had without any memory of how he'd obtained the information. He knew he was adopted, he knew he could do strange, impossible things as naturally as breathing – he just knew. Just like he knew he wasn't human.

Yes, Julian knew what he was – a Shadow "Man". He was aware of being watched who-knows-how consistently by others of his kind... and they weren't very nice. He didn't like that feeling, being watched. He was much more comfortable being the watcher.

He was already conscious of the fact that he wasn't normal, would never be normal, and didn't really want to be normal in the first place, so why did he need the creepy "eyes on me" feeling as a constant and somewhat disturbing reminder?

Then there were the powers, thins that should have made him feel like he was in one of those superhero shows he liked. But really it just acted as a source of entertainment, like the first day of kindergarten when he'd made the teacher think he was covered in snakes – that had been pretty funny – or the time he had lit that mean boy's book bag on fire with the simple tracing of the rune Kenaz (he'd deserved it).

It was nothing more than fun and games. Still, it was frustrating being what he was. He had extensive knowledge on runes and what was presently regarded as mythology, but he still had the feelings and thought processes of the average seven-year-old. He felt like a kid, too; he was not an adult in a child's body but a child who knew and could do things he really shouldn't.

Besides that he was just a stoic, idiosyncratic boy who preferred his own company, and occasionally had flashes of disturbing maturity. Unusual? Maybe, but he still liked cookies, remote control cars, animals, baseball, and Spongebob Squarepants; normal things.

However, despite the normal aspects, Julian had never felt much need for friends. Frankly, other children bored him and weren't really of much use other than to torment occasionally, but he didn't really bother all that often.

But now, all of a sudden, this girl—Jenny – shows up looking more like a Christmas angel than anyone really ought to have the right to. She even had the same glow about her; Julian wasn't sure if anyone else could see it, but he could, and now he was more confused than he could ever remember being.

And Julian didn't like being put off his game.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so happy to say that I'm officially returning to this fic! I've found inspiration, and I have several chapters written out. If everything goes smoothly, and if there is a demand for it, there will be a sequel to this. Thank you for being patient with me! Oh, and on a side note to anybody who was also reading "Love Game," I'll resume updates for it this coming summer. My mind is a strange, dysfunctional place-don't question it. Well, I think that's everything I have to say. Please review and tell me what you think!**

OoO

"C'mon, get down from there!" Jenny squinted up into the foliage amongst which her friend had disappeared.

"One sec, I almost got it," Julian's unworried voice floated down to her from somewhere high in the tree.

Jenny had to look away. The afternoon sun shone through the fat green leaves, tinting them gold and nearly blinding Jenny. Everything looked gold in this light, except for Julian, who seemed to carry a thin layer of twilight around with him wherever he went.

"I don't care about the Frisbee, okay?" Jenny called after too much silence had elapsed, "Just get down before you fall or get stuck or something."

Julian took his time responding, "Oh, don't you worry about _me_."

Jenny could tell that he found this funny. Julian had a pretty sick sense of humor sometimes.

"Well _someone_ has to worry about you," Jenny shouted back before adding mentally, _since you clearly don't._

Her only response was a branch, jounced several times, from high in the tree. He was messing with her.

"You're _not_ funny, you know!"

Silver bells of laughter, then more silence.

Then, at last, "I got it!"

"Good, now get down!"

"No! You come up here!"

Then there was a series of rustling-shimmying noises that made Jenny heave a sigh of relief. Seconds later, the reclaimed Frisbee thunked at her feet, but Julian did not follow. The hairs on the back of Jenny's neck were prickling. Slowly, she turned around, already knowing what she would see. There, dangling upside-down from a low-hanging branch, was an impishly grinning Julian.

"No," he said again, "_You_ come up _here_."

He grabbed a squealing Jenny under the arms and hauled her up a ways, and then something peculiar happened: Julian let go. Jenny scrunched her eyes shut, knowing she must be falling, but she wasn't. she felt as though she were floating. Jenny opened her eyes when she felt rough bark against her legs.

Julian sat across from her, upright and leaning forward, an uncanny grin on his face. A little piece of darkness on this golden-glowing afternoon.

OoO

The following night, Jenny had _That_ Dream again. The dream she'd been having ever since _That_ Day. The dream she could never remember when she woke up.

As always, she was in her grandfather's basement. As always, she was alone. She went through the motions of walking to the desk, skimming the bookshelves, flipping through the papers. Her body moved without direction from her mind. If her brain didn't feel so numb, Jenny might have cried because she knew that the scary part was coming up next, the _bad_ part. But something was different this time.

She turned and saw a door, yes, but it wasn't the etched upon doorway that usually haunted Jenny's dreams. It was the door to her closet in Vista Grand. She was walking toward it.

_Don't make me open it. Please, don't make me open it._

Jenny's body wouldn't listen. Already, her hand was on the knob. She turned, pulled, and screamed.

The eyes, the ice, the darkness, as per usual, but this time there was no grandfather coming to save her. Jenny was struck by a single terrifying thought:

_It's for real this time._

Jenny was panicking, screaming, crying. The tears in her eyes turned to ice. She tried to get away, but her hand was frozen to the knob. The eyes were almost upon her. In a final, desperate move, Jenny ripped her hand away, forfeiting a layer of flesh to the knob.

As she stumbled backwards, Jenny realized that she wasn't in her grandfather's basement anymore. She was back in her bedroom, but _the eyes were still coming._

Faster than possible, the room was icing over. Jenny's feet were frozen to the floor. Now, frost was beginning to coat her body, trapping her in an ice cocoon. She couldn't move, but she kept screaming, even as frost burned her mouth.

Jenny watched helplessly through the ice as the monsters approached. Standing all together like they were, they looked like one horrible beast with many eyes, and many teeth. Jenny couldn't even look away as they descended upon her, the hungry eyes, the twisted grins…

Jenny woke up screaming, with her parents' arms around her. They were shushing her and murmuring meaningless comforts. In muted voices, they talked to each other about medication or therapy. Jenny could only stare numbly over their shoulders, straight at her closet.


	8. Chapter 8

As always, I am so grateful for the reviews! It makes me so happy to know people are enjoying this. I only hope I can keep your interest =]

OoO

**Julian didn't have dreams. He didn't even need to sleep, but there wasn't a lot for a seven-year- old to do at night, so he did. Sleep for him was usually pure black unconsciousness, but lately he'd been doing something else: slipping into the dreams of others. He watched quietly most of the time, though he was learning to affect things, to change the dreams. It could be fun. When he was in the mood.**

**Tonight, he wasn't in the mood for such games at all. Something very strange was going on. First Julian though he'd fallen into Jenny's dream. The girl stood in front of him, pretty and glowing, in a field of roses. The flowers were all different colors, and they grew up to Jenny's waist. She moved through them easily-no thorns snagged at the soft cotton of her nightgown. She looked right at Julian and smiled.**

**This was all wrong. No one ever **_**saw**_** Julian in their dreams, let alone acknowledge him. He could feel that something was off here, that this dream was different. He tried to change something, to make the roses die, or the ultra-blue sky turn colors. Nothing happened. In a last ditch effort, Julian tried to leave the dream, to no avail. He was trapped amongst the roses.**

**When Julian looked up, Jenny was smiling, twirling a blue rose between her fingers.**

"**I love flowers," she told him, "but they always die. I wish I had a flower I could keep with me always. A flower that would never die."**

**Julian opened his mouth-to say what, he didn't know-and the vision seemed to waver, then everything went back.**

**Julian's cerulean eyes flew open the instant he awoke. Early morning sunshine streamed through his window. A scent of roses permeated the room. Julian knew that he'd not been in Jenny's dream, or anyone else's. It'd been his own.**

**This was…strange. And kind of disturbing. The question that took precedent in Julian's mind was not 'why am I dreaming,' but,**

_**Why am I dreaming about flowers and Jenny?**_

**Julian tried to shake it off. Whatever the reason, he would ignore it. Julian worried that, if he thought about it too much, these dreams would become a recurring thing. Julian didn't want that.**

**The dream in itself had not been bad. It might have even pleasant, if a bit strange, to someone who was used to **_**having**_** dreams. But Julian had felt very trapped, unable to affect anything, unable to leave. He'd had no control, no power. It felt too much like being human. And even now he didn't know what it all meant.**

**Also, it was a very girly dream.**

**Then Julian realized he was thinking about the dream again and told his mind to shut up.**

**After erasing thoughts of the dream from his consciousness, Julian rolled out of bed-and promptly tripped over a rubber ball he'd left out on the floor.**

"**This is going to be a great day," Julian's sarcasm was muffled by the carpet, "I can tell."**

**He considered just lying there for a while, but nixed the thought and pushed back up. Out of spite, he traced Thurisaz on the offending toy. It popped in a flurry of bright, rubber bits. Julian felt much better now.**

**There was a smile on the boy's face as his eyes drifted over the room. It disappeared when he noticed the shiny thing resting on his pillow. He picked the gleaming object up, running a finger over the hardened petals, the slender stem. He'd created it, Julian knew, in his sleep, during his dream. He just had no idea why.**

**OoO**

**Jenny awoke to the harsh beep of the fire alarm. The bleating noise was accompanied by annoyed shouts and a delicious smell. Her dad was trying to cook bacon. Jenny smiled up at the ceiling. This had been the norm for mornings back in Pennsylvania, and that sense of routine was comforting. **

**With the knowledge that bacon awaited her, Jenny hopped out of bed and over to the closet. She stopped dead at the door.**

**Jenny had been dressing herself for almost a year, and she didn't want to ask her mom to start picking out her outfits again. But…**

_**Ice and darkness.**_

**The blonde shuddered.**

_**It was just a dream.**_

**Jenny gathered her courage. She put her hand on the doorknob, and felt ice jolt up her arm. Jenny backed up quickly, clutching her arm and shivering. She eyed the closet warily as she walked towards the hamper beside her bed.**

**After she was dressed, Jenny tucked the hem of her shirt into her shorts to hide the grass stains. She hoped her parents would be too busy unpacking to notice this was the same outfit she'd worn yesterday.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yay! The next chapter! I've actually had it written for quite some time, but couldn't quite make myself finish typing it. Reviews keep me from make such lazy mistakes (hint hint) **

**;-)**

**OoO**

The playground was nearly empty when Jenny's father dropped her off, but she wasn't bothered-Julian never kept her waiting long.

The blonde was bending over to pick a dandelion for her scraggly wildflower bouquet when she felt that tell-tale prickle on the back of her neck. Jenny smiled. She stood up slowly, then whirled around to thrust a small yellow flower towards the figure behind her.

"Do you like butter?" She demanded playfully, holding the buttercup under Julian's chin.

Instead of answering, Julian grabbed a fluffy dandelion from Jenny's bouquet.

"Make a wish," He said, blowing the dandelion seeds into Jenny's face.

Jenny scrunched here eyes shut against the barrage of seeds, laughing, "I wish you'd stop sneaking up on me all the time!"

When Jenny opened her eyes, Julian was grinning slyly.

"You can't say your wish out loud, Jenny," He chided with mock solemnity, "Now it's not gonna come true."

Jenny puffed out her cheeks, "That's silly."

Julian shrugged, "That's the rule."

"It's a silly rule," Jenny retorted. When Julian didn't answer, she held out her fistful of flowers, "I picked these. D'you want them?"

Her topic change seemed to catch Julian off guard-a rarity. He regarded the wildflowers in Jenny's outstretched hand with surprise, as though they were rocks from the moon, rather than colorful weeds from cracks in the concrete.

"S'okay if you don't" Jenny was quick to assure him, "I know boys don't really like flowers."

"No," Julian shook his silvery-blond head and took the flowers slowly. He looked down at the bouquet in his hand, expression inscrutable. Jenny couldn't imagine what was going on in her friend's mind.

Abruptly, Julian's head snapped up, impossible blue eyes shimmering under the summer sun.

"C'mon, I gotta show you something."

**OoO**

Jenny hurried to keep up as Julian tugged her by the wrist through the playground. She stopped at the gate to breathe and ask, "Where're we going?"

"Oh, it's a secret."

"Julian."

Julian sighed and answered, "My house. Right down the street. It'll only take a minute."

Jenny was curious-she really was!-but she hesitated, "I'm not s'posed to leave the park."

"It'll be fine," Julian assured, taking Jenny's wrist again, "I promise."

Against better judgment, Jenny nodded and followed Julian down the street. It was funny, Jenny thought, cause she never broke rules, but being with Julian was exciting like that. All the normal rules melted away when Julian was around.

"M'mom's running errands," Julian explained as he and Jenny clamored up the porch of a pretty, white-washed house. The door opened without a key, and the children stepped inside.

Jenny examined the rooms with interest-she'd only ever visited relative's houses before, and this was different. The house was a bit messy, and none of the furniture matched, but it was a comfortable sort clutter. Every flat surface was covered with papers, unlit candles, and little decorative jars filled with herbs and spices. Pencils, paintbrushes, and pastels were littered here and there, and the walls were crammed with colorful paintings and sketches.

"These are pretty!" Jenny exclaimed, pointing to a few half-colored sketches of ethereal fairies.

"Mom works at the hospital, but she likes to draw," Julian explained.

"What does your dad do?" Jenny asked with seven-year-old nosiness.

"Don't have a dad," Julian answered with seven-year-old directness.

This surprised Jenny, but Julian didn't say anything more, so she didn't ask.

"Feels weird being in a house with no grown-ups," Jenny commented as she and Julian ascended the stairs.

Julian flashed a mischievous grin, "Yeah, but isn't it fun?"

Jenny didn't answer. She trailed her fingers over the dark green wall paper until the stairs ended.

"Is this your room?" She asked when they'd reached a door.

"Yeah. Be careful when you go in," Julian admonished, "there might be dangerous things in there."

Jenny felt a tickle of unease, but she laughed it off, "I can never tell when you're joking."

Julian said nothing as he opened the door. Jenny took one step inside, and was immediately knocked to the ground by a snarling beast. Jenny shrieked as the monster pinned her to the ground, then she started giggling hysterically. The "monster" issued an excited yelp and lolled out its big pink tongue to lick Jenny's face.

"Good puppy!" Jenny exclaimed, "Who's a good puppy?"

Julian watched as his fearsome shadow hound rolled over on its stomach for Jenny to rub. He knelt beside the phantom puppy, muttering, "Way to be scary, you big dumb fluffball."

"Oh, don't listen to him," Jenny cooed to the wolf pup, "You're a very scary monster."

Julian smiled, "He likes you. He's never liked anyone but me before."

Jenny buried her face in the puppy's soft, white fur and asked, "What's his name?"

"The Lurker," Julian answered simply, "and that's The Creeper."

Jenny looked down in surprise at the albino snake winding itself around her arm. She scratched the reptile's arrow-shaped head, and it flickered it's tongue at her in contented response.

"You're so lucky!" She declared, looking back at Julian, "My mom doesn't let me have any pets."

Julian grinned.

"Neither does mine."

Jenny's eyebrows pulled together in confusion, but Julian was standing up.

"Here, this is what I wanted to show you," He said, opening his desk drawer. He pulled out a silver rose.

"Is this...for me?" Jenny asked, eyes wide as Julian handed it to her.

Julian nodded, inexplicably thrilled with her reaction.

"It's the prettiest thing ever!" She gushed, holding the rose reverently, "where is it from?"

"It was made by elves," Julian said, looking Jenny seriously in the eyes before adding, "y'know, like Keebler cookies."

"Is that true?" Jenny asked skeptically. She wasn't going to rule anything out though-the rose was so beautiful, it could have been made by magic.

"If you want it to be," Julian said, with a teasing look in his eyes.

Jenny was tired of trying to decode Julian, so instead, she hugged him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Blurgh, I've been sick =[**

**Sorry for any typos or dumb mistakes in this chapter-no time to proof read! **

**Reviews make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside =]**

**OoO**

When Jenny's mother opened the front door Saturday morning, Jenny was surprised to see Julian on her doorstop, with a muffin basket.

Well, he wasn't holding the muffin basket-his mom was, but still.

"I thought I'd do the whole Welcome Wagon thing," the flushed woman at the door said quickly, "and I really wanted to meet Julian's friend. I brought muffins."

She looked young, for a grown up, Jenny thought. The petite woman's dark brown eyes were bright, and waves of caramel-colored hair spilled out of her messy bun.

"Oh, of course, come in," Jenny's mother said, taking the rather enormous brown wicker basket from the other woman's hands, "Thank you so much."

"They're zucchini-pineapple," The brunette said, "Um, I promise, they're really good."

Mrs. Thornton smiled warmly, without a look askance at the dubiously flavored muffins, "Come into the kitchen, I'll make coffee."

"So this is the famous Julian," Mr. Thornton stopped straightening his tie to get a good look at his daughter's friend, "We meet at last."

Julian greeted both of Jenny's parents in neutral tones. He was perfectly polite, but the adults seemed slightly unsettled. Jenny didn't understand, but Julian was used to this; something about him, in his eyes or voice or presence, had a way of unnerving people.

Julian's mother took little notice of this minor disturbance.

"I suppose this is Jenny," She smiled at the blonde, "So pretty."

Jenny mumbled a thank-you, suddenly quite shy.

Once introductions were concluded, Jenny's father went to work, and the remaining adults went into the kitchen to talk and be boring. Julian turned to grin at Jenny.

"Race ya down the hall."

In Jenny's room, the children navigated a maze of cardboard boxes. She was mostly finished unpacking, but the boxes were fun to draw on and crawl inside.

"Guess what," Jenny beamed, "M'mom got me Candyland. It's-"

She broke off.

"It's...?" Julian prompted, head tilted quizzically to the side.

"In the closet," Jenny muttered tonelessly, "Well, I have other stuff too..."

As she started rummaging around the room for entertainment, Julian walked over to the closet door.

"Is there...something wrong with it?" He asked, touching the knob.

Jenny paused her half-hearted search and bit her lip.

"Do you believe in monsters?"

"Yes," Julian answered immediately. He looked from her to the closet seriously, "But I'm not afraid of them."

"Don't-" Jenny started, but Julian had already tugged the door open. Jenny nearly passed out from relief when her closet's perfectly ordinary innards were revealed. Julian retrieved the Candyland box from a mound of clothes.

"Guess there weren't any monsters," Jenny muttered. Her ears had gone hot with embarrassment; she felt really dumb.

Julian wasn't laughing at her.

"Even if there were, you shouldn't be scared," he said, "monsters aren't so tough. They're afraid of light."

"Thanks," Was all Jenny could say, and she meant it. Julian just nodded.

With nothing more to discuss, the children crawled into an especially large cardboard carton and set up the game board. Gingerbread men were chosen, and the battle was on.

Three games in, Jenny was stuck in fudge swamp, and Julian was sent back to the Magic Sugar Plum Tree.

"Mr. Plumpy has to die," Julian declared, glaring at the odd green troll etched on the board. Said creature smiled up benevolently, mocking him.

"I got'im three times last game," Jenny commiserated as she pulled blue card upon useless blue card from the deck, "Where were all these blue squares when I was lost in Lollipop Forest?"

"Hiding," Julian said humorlessly.

"Yeah, I think s-Queen Frostine!" Jenny broke off upon pulling her favorite card.

"Doesn't matter," Julian reminded her while he short-cutted through Gumdrop Pass, "You're stuck, 'member?"

"Nuh-uh," Jenny insisted, already relocating to Ice Cream Soda Sea, "Queen Frostine beats icky fudge."

"Does not!"

"Does t-"

The squabble was broken up when Julian's mom called out from the kitchen.

"Julian! It's time to go-it's getting dark!"

The children looked at each other in dismay.

"You could hide under my bed," Jenny offered half-heartedly, "I'll tell'em you just disappeared, and you could come out later."

"Nah. Somehow they always no," Julian declined. He hesitated, "Jenny?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you...have you been having bad dreams?"

Jenny nodded and looked away, "They're really scary."

Julian seemed to think about this, then he scooted close, as if to impart a secret.

"Don't worry," He told Jenny confidently, "You're my friend, and I won't let anything hurt you."

Jenny smiled thinly, "You promise?"

"I swear.".


	11. Chapter 11

The night after Julian's first visit to her house, Jenny stopped having That Dream and started having what she would mentally refer to as The Dream. It started out with her, alone in a mass of darkness so black, it didn't matter whether her eyes were open or closed. Jenny wondered if this was a new kind of nightmare; she didn't like all this darkness. No sooner had this thought crossed her mind than a burst of strange blue light rippled in front of her. Emerging from the light was a snowy dove, which flew over and perched on Jenny's shoulder. She reached out to stroke the bird's back.

"You're a very pretty bird," Jenny exclaimed delightedly. The dove looked up at her with bright, sapphire-chip eyes, its slick feathers shining like wet moonstone in the darkness. It hopped from her shoulder, fluttered about excitedly, and landed on the ground. It looked like it was doing a funny dance.

"Silly," Jenny told the dove, who looked up at her indignantly, "You're silly."

When Jenny blinked, the bird was gone, replaced by a great, white tiger with exotic azure eyes. Oddly, Jenny felt no fear towards the beast. She reached up to scratch behind its triangular ears, as she would a housecat. A massive rumble of a purr issued from the tiger's chest. It curled itself around Jenny, enclosing her in something of a furry striped nest. She snuggled into the creature's warmth. Jenny felt safe, comfy and protected in the darkness…

_Crrreeeeeeaak_

Jenny's awoke, eyes popping open to see that her closet door had been pushed open several inches. A strange chill permeated the room. Jenny wriggled under the covers and scrunched her eyes shut, trying to remember the nice, dark dream with the dove and the tiger.

**OoO**

The beach, to Jenny, seemed mysterious and exciting at night. The swaying silhouettes of palm trees framed a stretch of dark, dangerous ocean as waves crashed and spit across the shore. Jenny and her family had trollied up to the seashore only once since moving to Vista Grand, and that had been during the day. Under the cover of night, it barely looked like the same place. She held onto both her parents' hands as they made their way down the shore, only letting go when she saw Julian and his mom waiting by an abandoned lifeguard chair. The two mothers hugged hello; they'd become close friends as of late. It was the sort of friendship that wouldn't exist organically, but lasted because Jenny and Julian were inseparable.

And Julian's mother adored Jenny. Almost every morning, Jenny would walk over to Julian's house to start their day, and his mom would make them strange, delicious breakfasts, like pancakes stuffed with carrot and coconut, oatmeal with chunks of pumpkin and nutmeg, or cranberry-thyme brownies. Sometimes, she would paint Jenny and Julian's faces, so they went to the park looking like elves, monsters, or super-heroes.

It was Julian's mom how told Jenny's parents about "Movies on the Beach" and invited them tonight.

"Come on," Julian tugged Jenny across the sand, "Let's go by the water."

At the shoreline, Jenny's bare toes sunk into the sand. She clutched a fluffy white sweater around her summer nighty as wind whipped her hair and icy water nipped her ankles. Jenny loved to swim, but the waves that bombarded the shore looked like they could tear her apart in an instant. It was scary up this close, Jenny thought, but also exciting, like being on the edge of the world. Julian seemed to be loving it, the darkness and the danger, and Jenny felt vaguely envious of his apparent fearlessness.

_Crrr-__**ASH**__!_

A gargantuan wave struck the shore, making Jenny jump. She flinched as ocean spray splattered her face. Inexplicably, Julian burst out laughing. Jenny gave him her best glare.

"Sorry...it's just...you're kinda scared, huh?" Julian asked once he'd quieted, iridescent blue eyes glimmering playfully.

Jenny tried to be indignant, but she couldn't stay mad. So what if Julian enjoyed her discomfort way too much?

"You're a dumb jerk," She informed him lightly.

Julian's smiled angelically.

**OoO**

"I love this movie," Jenny said, idly swirling her fingers in the cool sand, "the end makes me cry every time."

"Never seen it," Julian said around the straw of a juice box. Jenny noticed that the little stars on his pajamas cast a faint, yellow-green glow. She liked them.

The friends chattered easily with each other, occasionally glancing up at the enormous screen anchored in the sand that overlooked them and their fellow moviegoers. The crowd, being made up largely of children and their parents, was restless, and Julian and Jenny were not exempt from the jitters. At last, a blast of ear-popping sound issued from the speakers plopped here and there around the audience.

"Okay kids, the movies starting," Mrs. Thornton signaled the children to hush as the title "E.T" appeared on the enormous screen anchored in the sand. Jenny and Julian settled down to watch the movie.

**OoO**

"Ohmygod, that is just the cutest thing ever," Julian's mother said in hushed tones.

The credits were rolling, and Julian and Jenny had, like so many other young movie-goers, fallen asleep. The children were curled up like kittens on the sand, heads resting lightly against each other, contented smiles on their faces.

**OoO**

**Aww, don't we just love our cute fluff? Thanks for all the awesome reviews! (keep it up!)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Next chapter for you guys. Remember: I love my readers, but I ADORE my reviewers! **

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own it. **

**OoO**

Every night, Jenny had The Dream, though it was a little different each time. In tonight's version, the animal kept changing; it melted right before her eyes into a lion, owl, dragonfly, snake, shark...

"What are you?" Jenny asked her shape-shifting companion, "You seem so familiar."

The rearing white stallion before her became an albino coyote. It put its muzzle in her hand, and Jenny felt it say,

"I'm whatever you want me to be."

Jenny awoke with a gasp. The closet was open again, and something was _looking _at her from its dark depths. Jenny's shriek was muffled by her pillow.

**OoO**

The pool at Jenny's house was _finally_ clean and ready to use. Jenny and Julian were taking full advantage of this development, while Mrs. Thornton sat on the deck, monitoring the children between glances at her romance novel. It was a perfect day for swimming, too-sunny and so hot that little waves rose from the pavement. The pool was blessedly cold, and sunlight glinted off its shimmering surface-a perfect oasis for two hyper, overheated seven-year-olds.

Said seven-year-olds were playing "Lifeguard," a simple game of their own devising. They took turns being the victim and the lifeguard.

Jenny, currently the former, cannon-balled into the deep end and promptly started thrashing.

\

"Oh no! I just remembered I can't swim!"

That was Julian's cue. He burst into the shallow end, doggie paddling ferociously across the pool. Jenny pinched her nose and went under. She counted three Mississippis before resurfacing in a dead man's float. Julian reached the seemingly lifeless girl and slung her limp arm over a duck-headed inner tube. Both children barely restrained giggles as they maneuvered the side of the pool and up the ladder.

Then, as Julian was shaking the pretend drownee awake, _something_ happened. Jenny's Nile-green eyes cracked open for a peek, and when Julian glanced down at her, a surge of power flowed between them.

Images of a basement and a closet door, and eyes suspended in ice and darkness flashed in Julian's mind. He jolted back, surprised by the bizarre picture parade coming from Jenny's thoughts. There was a metallic taste in Julian's mouth, and he felt cold all over despite the sweltering day.

_Did I do that?_ Julian wondered dizzily. Sometimes, if he really tried, he could push at the barrier's of peoples' minds; look past their eyes and see their wishes, weaknesses, and fears. This feeling right now was similar, but stronger-more electric. Maybe because he'd caused it by accident. Maybe because this was Jenny.

Jenny stared up at him, unaffected by this peculiar burst of magic.

"Come on," She urged, tugging Julian back into the water, "It's my turn to save you."

**OoO**

Julian had the funniest feeling in his stomach. It was what one might experience in a rapidly falling elevator, a _something-bad's-gonna-happen_ feeling. It chilled Julian from the inside out, like the popsicles he and Jenny had made out of apple juice, ice cube trays, and toothpicks, only this was_ bad._ Julian, quite damp and reeking of chlorine, was slogging his way home, thoughts racing all the way.

For as long as he could remember, Julian had felt the presence of the Shadowmen, hanging about and watching like over-zealous parents, but recently the shadows around him had been lessening, even disappearing entirely for stretches of time.

Good. They were annoying anyway.

Then Jenny started having nightmares and seeing monsters, and Julian got an idea of where his Elders were spending their time.

Whatever. He could handle it.

Julian had figured that the Shadowmen were trying to mess with him by messing with his friend.

Ha-ha, very funny joke. Except not. Oh well; they had no power in this world, and Julian was sure they'd back off if he made it clear how very un-amused he was.

But now...

Now Julian didn't know what to think. If Jenny's life had already been touched by the shadows, that made shaking his elders off her scent that much harder. And this feeling in his gut wasn't helping any. Julian knew enough about the other Shadowmen to say with certainty that they were going to try and pull something soon. On Jenny. Julian's best friend.

Well, fine, cause Julian was ready. He was starting to get mad. The Shadowmen were wearing out their welcome in his life; they were nothing but bullies with too much spare time on their disgusting, gnarled hands. Julian wanted to make them sorry for messing with him and Jenny, but it would be some time before he would be in a position to strike a blow. For now, he just needed to focus on the game at hand.

When the Shadowmen made their move, Julian would be there to counter it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Crud, I haven't updated in forever, huh? I've had some issued with computer access, but that's not a good excuse. I'll have to try harder. Show your support with more lovely reviews!**

**OoO**

When Jenny had the dream again, something very unusual happened. There was the blue light, as always, but the little white bird did not come. Instead, a much larger shape appeared. Jenny squinted at it.

_Whoa. Human body, wings._

"An angel?" She breathed.

"No. but I guess I can see why you'd think that."

The voice, to Jenny, was unmistakable, and the form became clear. It was Julian, and he was _flying_ The wings-his wings-were big, white, and feathery, like bird's wings. They were oddly transparent. He landed beside Jenny, a huge smile on his face.

"These are fun," he said, nodding toward the wings that were now rapidly disappearing into thin air.

"I'll bet," Jenny muttered enviously.

"You wanna try them?" Julian asked. Jenny wasn't sure exactly what he meant by that, but she felt an odd, electric sensation between her shoulder blades.

"Maybe some other time," She said, and the feeling disappeared, "what are you doing here?"

"Dunno," the white-haired boy shrugged, "this is your dream. D'you want me to leave?"

"No! you can stay," Jenny said quickly, "But…"

"But what?" Julian prompted, preoccupied with a Rubix Cube that had materialized in his hands. For an instant, Jenny was miffed that Julian was focusing on the toy rather than her, then remembered that this was only a dream, which brought her back to the subject at hand.

"I'm going to wake up soon," Jenny sighed, "and I don't wanna wake up. Not for a while anyway."

Julian looked up from the Rubix Cube, right at Jenny, "So don't."

Jenny regarded him skeptically; she didn't think it could really be that easy.

"I mean it," Julian insisted, "Tell me whatcha wanna do. I'll make it happen."

Jenny was suddenly aware of a disturbance in the nothingness surrounding them, a sense of energy, a suggestion of shape and color. She looked at Julian, surprised.

_You're doing that…_

"But…" She frowned, "I thought this was my dream."

"Well," Julian said with a grin, "I guess it's our dream."

OoO

The next day, Jenny was eager to tell the real-life Julian about her dream, but he wasn't at his house. His mother said he went to the park, but Jenny couldn't spot him. After a perfunctory search, she gave up looking-it was no use trying to find Julian if he didn't want to be found.

"Hey," a tap on the shoulder made Jenny turn around to see Dee, grinning through the gaps in her baby teeth, "Mikey brought a Frisbee. Wanna play?"

Michael, red-faced from keeping up with Dee, waved vaguely at Jenny. The blonde smiled and accepted.

As it turns out, none of them were very good at Frisbee, even Dee, who became increasingly frustrated as the game wore on. When a puff of air set the Frisbee soaring over their heads for what felt like the bazillionth time, Jenny sighed.

"I'll get it," she volunteered and went to fetch the wayward disk.

A few steps into her search, Jenny was pleasantly surprised to see Julian sitting on the nearby swing set, turning the Frisbee over in his hands.

"Julian!" Jenny called. He didn't look up, so she ran over, "Hey, I was-"

"Here," Julian cut Jenny off and handed over the Frisbee at the same time.

"Do you want to pla-"

"No."

Jenny was taken aback. By this point, Dee had joined Jenny by the swings, with Michael trailing behind.

"You're that kid who was watching us before," Dee declared when she saw Julian.

"Wow. Nothing gets by you," Julian deadpanned. He barely looked at Dee.

Dee, naturally quick-tempered and already wound-up from the Frisbee game, bristled.

"What's your problem?"

"You," Julian's response was immediate and matter-of-fact. He flicked a glance between Dee and Michael, much the way one would note a pair of flies buzzing at the corners of a room.

This was all Dee, an infamous playground scrapper, needed to hear, "You wanna fight me?"

"Not really."

"Ya scared?"

"No. It'd just be a waste of my time," Julian said, finally looking Dee straight in the eye.

Dee gaped, uncharacteristically speechless. Michael, who'd been carefully studying the little lights on his Star Trek sneakers, spoke up.

"Uh, Dee? Let's go over there," Michael said, pointing out a random location with a blatant disregard to subtlety. He tugged at Dee's arm.

Dee opened her mouth to speak, then snapped it closed. Her jaw set, and she glared at Julian one last time before turning towards Jenny.

"Your friend's really weird," Dee told the blonde. With that, she let Michael drag her off to the slides.

When they were gone, Jenny faced Julian, who continued to sit stone-still on his swing.

"She's right, you know," Jenny said, "you can't be like that."

"Who says?" Julian demanded. He obviously felt like being contrary-Jenny caught the tell-tale spark in his eyes that revealed how much he was really enjoying these back-and-forths.

"You're in a bad mood," she lamented. Jenny didn't understand why her friend was acting this way.

"I just don't like sharing, is all," Julian said and hopped off his swing, "Bye, Jenny."

As Julian walked away, Jenny wanted to run after him, but she felt as though the breath had been knocked out of her.


	14. Chapter 14

Jenny had never been to a 4th of July celebration before. When she lived in Pennsylvania, the festivities were simple; her mom would microwave hotdogs, her grandma would make chocolate cake, and Jenny would get to stay up late and watch fireworks on TV. Things were done differently in Vista Grand.

At noon, Jenny's neighborhood had witnessed a huge parade, with fire trucks, a marching band, and clowns throwing candy. Afterwards, there was a block party, and _everyone_ showed up. Dee had come, with a bunch of those little poppers to throw on the ground, and Mikey had come with his dad, who had little binoculars around his neck so he could watch for UFOs.

Jenny found that the poppers were fun to play with-Dee liked to throw them at Mikey's feet to make him dance-but they ran out quickly. All too soon, Dee and Mikey had to go find their parents, and Jenny was left alone.

Not that she minded-there was lots of other stuff to do, and even more good things to eat. Dads behind grills made hamburgers and hot dogs-real ones, with black char marks up their sides-and moms carried trays of potato salad, corn bread, baked beans, and those mushy iced sugar cookies with red and blue sprinkles. There were kids around Jenny's age playing with sparklers, and older kids setting off M-80s and cherry bombs.

Halfway down the confetti-strewn street, Jenny saw Julian's mom behind a little homemade booth advertising 25-cent face painting. The woman caught sight of Jenny and smiled, but Jenny hurried onward; she hadn't seen Julian since her last day in the park, and she didn't want to see him now.

Apparently, Julian had other plans.

"Jenny," Julian, seated on the curb by an abandoned grill, waved the blonde over. Part of Jenny wanted to keep walking, but it was impossible to ignore Julian; there was a pull about him, like the fridge magnets Jenny played with, or the ocean currents her parents warned her about.

"Heya," Jenny greeted as she sat down on the curb.

"I'm sorry I made you sad," Julian said. His eyes-wide, deep, and baby blue-conveyed his sincerity.

"I know," Jenny dropped her eyes. He wasn't lying. She knew that Julian was sorry for upsetting her, but he wasn't sorry for how he'd done it.

Julian could tell Jenny was still troubled. He waited.

"I don't get you," Jenny said at length, "the way you are. I feel like I never will."

"Do you really have to?"

"Yes."

That was what it all came down to. Julian wasn't like anybody else-he was different. Jenny liked this. He was a mystery she wished she could solve, a secret she wanted in on. Being with him was exciting, like anything could happened. Problem was, Jenny wasn't sure if any of this excitement and mystery was good for her. She wondered if Julian was too different, too impossible.

As if Julian could see all these thoughts in Jenny's shadowed green eyes, he frowned, "Jenny-"

"I gotta go," the blonde interjected, "I don't-I just-I gotta go."

Jenny felt like she would die if she stayed here a second longer, so she got up and hurried away, refusing to look back.

When she found her parents, Jenny told them she didn't feel well and was going home. It was true that Jenny felt sick, but it was an inside sort of sick, like her heart was squeezing itself too tight and making her stomach clench.

It was a very short walk back to Jenny's house, but it seemed to take forever. She had the shivery sensation of being followed. Jenny brushed the feeling off as best she could, but it was like brushing off cobwebs-some strands stuck. When she pushed through the front door, Jenny felt relieved.

_Home safe, _she thought, but the sense of security was short-lived.

_Thump, __**Thump, THUMP!**_

The sound froze Jenny in her tracks. It was coming from her room.


	15. Chapter 15

_**THUMP!THUMP!THUMP!**_

Jenny couldn't ignore the noises, or the fact that they were coming from her room. Every resounding thud sent a shot of terror through her body.

_Go back. Get mommy and daddy_, Jenny thought as fear shot through her. All of a sudden, she _knew_ what was in her room, in her closet-she knew, but she couldn't remember. It was _That_ Dream, Jenny was certain. It was what happened in Pennsylvania that made them have to move.

_Grampa's basement. The secret door,_ Jenny recalled. The thumping continued down the hall, growing more and more insistent. It frustrated Jenny that she still couldn't remember what happened, but part of her didn't want to.

_Don'tGoDon'tGoDon'tGo_, her subconscious whimpered, but Jenny was sick of being scared. She was fed up with the nightmares that haunted her and the closet creatures that harassed her.

With fierce determination, Jenny strode down the hall to her room; her hand only trembled a little when she ripped the closet door open.

**OoO**

**As you can see, I've decided to be evil-verrrry eeeeevillll. Don't worry though! I'll be updating again in a few days, so don't kill me.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Next update-as promised! Please don't hate me for the last chapter…the thrill of doing cliffhangers was too much for me, but I'm over it =]**

**OoO**

The second Jenny saw those eyes, those feral, ancient eyes rushing out at her, she remembered everything-_That_ dream, and the day it really happened. It was happening again.

Everything was the same-the eyes, the glacial chill, the _shadows_-except this time, Jenny wouldn't budge from her stance at the closet mouth. Of course she was scared-terrified, in fact-but she was also determined.

"Leave me alone!" Jenny shouted, even as the suddenly-subzero air tried to steal her breath away.

The creatures blasted toward her on a cloud of frost. They seemed to be laughing softly, and the sound made Jenny's ears ache. They were circling her, taunting and teasing and getting slowly closer, like phantom sharks in an ocean of darkness.

"Get out!" She yelled. She didn't let herself look at the glittering eyes punctuating the cyclone, "GetOutGetOutGet_Out!_

The words became a mantra, coming out harder and faster as the specters increased the pace of their nightmarish tornado. The spinning whipped up a wind, and Jenny wondered if she might not freeze to death; if her skin might not shrivel off if one of them touched her. Even worse, the whirling dervish of monsters continued to tighten around Jenny, bringing the shadows ever closer.

Jenny's throat was raw from yelling, but she was afraid of what might happen if she gave up.

"_GET __**OUT**__!" _She hollered with a final burst of force. It was then, as Jenny paused to suck in a frigid breath, that she heard another voice.

"You all'd better do what she said," The voice called out to the shadows in a tone that bordered on cheerful.

The spinning slowed enough for Jenny to squint through the shadows, but the creatures otherwise ignored the speaker. Even without a view, Jenny would know that voice anywhere.

"Julian!" Jenny yelled out, relief quickly fading into concern for the white-haired boy, "You have to leave!"

Julian didn't leave. The next thing Jenny knew, Julian was parting the shadows, as easily as one might part a shower curtain, and stepping in beside her. The strange aura Jenny had always sensed around Julian had flared up into something visible-a faint, twilight-blue glow that seemed to immunize him against the shadow creatures' chill and darkness. Inexplicably, he was holding a Spiderman lunchbox.

Julian had yet to meet Jenny's shocked gaze. Instead, he met the monsters' eyes evenly.

"I mean it," Julian told them, "Get out. Now."

At last, the spinning stopped. All those ravenous eyes settled on Julian. A horrible cacophony ensued as they started to laugh. Julian's face changed, but not in anger or fear, the way Jenny would have expected. It went from being hard and determined to serene.

He shrugged, "Have it your way."

Jenny glanced at him, too shocked by the circumstances to think much of anything. Julian glanced back at her now and smiled his "I've-got-a-secret" smile.

As the cackling died down, the shadows started to rear back, gathering themselves in a hulking pile of darkness, mitigated only by pairs of those dreadful eyes. Without warning, they surged at Jenny like a tidal wave. Jenny bit her lip to hold back a scream and clenched her fists tight as the wave of monsters prepared to crash over her.

The shock was nearly painful when, at the last second, Julian stepped in front of her, holding the lunchbox open.

It was almost humorous, like something out of a comic strip, when the swell of terrifying, otherworldly monsters flooded into the tin innards Julian's lunchbox. It was _definitely_ humorous when the remaining shadow-creatures arched back, desperate to avoid the fate of their unlucky counterparts.

Unfortunately, Jenny was still too numb to laugh at any of it; Julian was not. With a grin, he clicked the lunch box closed, murmured "Uruz," and traced the rune over its red and blue lid. Jenny watched this process with interest; there was something familiar about it.

"I gotcha!" Julian declared between peals of laughter, "I got you jerks!"

It occurred to Jenny that she'd never heard Julian laugh like this, and that she liked the sound of it. In the next instant, she realized that if these were the circumstances necessary to provoke such joy, it probably wasn't worth it.

The remaining shadows stirred. They didn't exactly make a noise, but Jenny could sense a sort of growl coming from their mass. Their fury was palpable.

"What're ya gonna do?" Julian taunted back fearlessly, "It was dumb to even come here without a claim anyway! Dontcha know how dangerous _that_ can be?"

Now, the only sense Jenny got from the shadows was one of annoyed grumbles.

"You'll all leave me alone from now on," She spoke at last, looking up with steady, emerald eyes, "Next time I catch any of you in my closet, I'll make sure you never leave."

Julian looked at her, impressed. Jenny managed a small smile back.

The monsters, which had started shrinking back into the closet's darkness, stopped. Now, they simply began to fade away like morning fog struck by the midday sun. a tendril of shadow curled itself toward the lunchbox in Julian's hands, but he kicked at it.

"Nuh-uh," Julian shook his white-capped head, "Finders keepers."

And then even the tendril faded, leaving the room peaceful in a way it hadn't been since Jenny moved in.

The two children looked at each other, and for a moment it seemed they might burst out laughing, but instead Julian smiled sheepishly.

"Guess I've got a lot of explaining to do."


	17. Chapter 17

"And so that's the way I am," Julian concluded, "That's my secret."

He and Jenny were sitting cross-legged on Jenny's flower-print bedspread. Julian had just finished explaining everything.

"You saved me," Jenny said, and to her, that was what mattered. On some level, she was just glad to know the truth about Julian.

"Not really. They—my Elders—didn't have a claim," Julian said, "they get more power from fear, but you were so brave..."

Julian was looking at Jenny with an expression she'd never seen before—a sort of shy admiration, almost awe. It made her feel funny, but in a good way.

"I'm not brave," Jenny denied with a shake of her blonde head, "I just—I don't like being bullied."

Julian frowned but didn't say anything; he knew he couldn't change her mind. It amazed him how Jenny couldn't see the things about herself that were clear as day to everyone else. Then, Julian steeled himself, because this was the hard part.

"They won't bother you anymore," He assured Jenny, "They know better now."

With that, Julian pushed himself off the bed and made to leave. He didn't want to go, but he remembered what Jenny had told him earlier that night, at the block party.

"Wait," Jenny grabbed his wrist, "I want to keep being friends."

Julian looked at her in surprise.

"But you can't be mean to my other friends," Jenny hurried on to explain as best as she could,, "I'm your friend, but I'm not _all yours_, okay?"

"Okay," Julian nodded, "I get it."

And he wasn't lying exactly, because he did understand what Jenny was saying—he just didn't accept it. But that was a problem for another day.

"Good," Jenny smiled with relief, "cause I want you to stay for a while."

The fear Jenny had repressed before was starting to affect her now. She was jumpy and shaken, and she couldn't seem to stop shivering. She doubted sleep would come for her tonight.

Julian, somewhat giddy from Jenny's forgiveness, flashed a bright smile and gave a little bow.

"Madame, I am at your service," He drawled in an unidentifiable accent, accomplishing his goal of making Jenny laugh.

Before flicking the lights off, Jenny and Julian grabbed a flashlight. They brought it with them under the white sheets and floral comforter, which they'd tented up with pillows to make a blanket fort.

They restricted the world to their golden bubble of light, believing for the time that Jenny's darkened room, her empty house, the world outside, and all the people in it, did not exist. For that night, it was just the two of them that mattered.

They played Twenty Questions and "If I were going to the jungle…" They talked and giggled and whispered. After some time though, sleep snuck up on Jenny.

"It really was you in my dreams, wasn't it?" Jenny asked as her eyes drooped close, "You were keeping me safe."

"Yes," Julian replied honestly, curling up beside his friend.

"You're like my angel," Jenny murmured, "My guardian angel."

This statement struck Julian, causing a strange warmth to spread over him, even though he knew how silly Jenny's words were, all things considered.

"Sweet dreams, Jen."

It was all he could say, but it was enough.

**OoO**

**Kay, so this was the last chapter to the story besides the epilogue, which I'll be posting soon enough. Oh, and obviously bit about them sleeping in the same bed isn't meant to be sexual, or even romantic; its just a gesture of close friendship and comfort. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review!**


	18. Chapter 18

Every night, for the rest of the summer, Julian snuck out of his room and into Jenny's. By flashlight they played bard games, drew pictures, and read the books on Jenny's shelves to each other in whispers. Sometimes, they stayed up late enough to watch the sunrise together. When neither child could keep their eyes open, they simply collapsed—sometimes on Jenny's bed, often on the floor—and slept, curled up like kittens.

Then, in the morning, Jenny would wake up alone, get dressed, say "g'mornin" to her mom and dad, shovel down cereal, and rush out the door to meet Julian at the park.

"Jenny!" Julian would greet, all wide-eyed shock, "It's been forever!"

"Too long!" Jenny agreed, grinning from ear to ear.

The two of them lived half-wild all summer. They were always scraped and dirty, often barefoot. They didn't bother going home for lunch because fruit grew on trees and from bushes, and they'd memorized the ice cream truck's route.

They spent everyday pretending, lost in their own personal fantasy world. They played Pirates and Mermaids, Dolphins and Sharks, Submarines and Sea Monsters in Jenny's pool. They shimmied up trees and were monkeys; they crawled under bushes and were snakes. They were vampires and werewolves, elves and goblins, cowboys and Indians, wizards and monsters. If they wanted, they could make crowns out of twigs and be royalty. They were new people, new creatures, each day, but they were always together.

They parted for dinner, then met up at the corner to ride their bikes through the neighbors sprinklers. Before heading for home, they would stop by the park to see the sunset and watch the stars come out. When they parted at the street corner, they did so knowing Julian would be climbing into Jenny's window within the hour. It was perfect.

Unfortunately, nothing perfect can truly last. It had felt to Jenny and Julian that they were destined to spend everyday like this, but now the summer was ending, and school was just a day away. With the beginning of the school-day, everything would change. In one last rally for summer, Julian had convinced Jenny to sneak out to the park with him after bed time and spend the night outside.

"You're a bad in-floo-ants on me," Jenny had teased.

"And you love it," Julian had responded with a grin.

Now, here they were, sitting on the swings with their sleeping bags a few feet away. As though just for them, the hazy California sky had cleared completely, revealing billions of glittering, gleaming stars.

"It's so pretty," Jenny said, looking up at the sky.

"Yeah, it is," Julian agreed, looking over at Jenny's upturned face.

And then there was silence. Both children were wrapped in their own thoughts of the impending school-year, the amazing summer they'd just spent, and each other. They sat like that for hours, pensively enjoying each others' presence. Just when sleep was starting to creep up on them, a trio of shooting stars flashed across the sky. Jenny and Julian gasped, then watched in wonder as this magical phenomenon took place. When it was over, Julian nudged Jenny.

"Well go on, make a wish."

Jenny looked over at her friend, and though she was smiling, her eyes were wet.

"I wish...that one day, we wouldn't have to worry about school or parents or anything. I wish it could be just you and me, forever."

When she finished speaking, Jenny turned away, struck by the truth she felt in her wish. After a moment, she felt Julian's fingers brushing her hair back behind her ears, then the touch of his lips against her cheek, light and quick. It was the smallest of sensations, but it sent chills through her.

"Maybe one day..." Julian's voice was soft in the darkness, "your wish will come true."

To Jenny, it was a hopeless wish on a shooting star, but to Julian it was a promise. When they turned back to that magical, summer night sky, it was with thoughts of infinity in their heads.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**Yes, that is the final end of this story! However, if enough of you are interested, there will be a sequel that takes place when Jenny and Julian are in middle school. Please let me know your thoughts on both this story, and the possible sequel, which would be coming around September or October. **

**Also, I just want to everybody so much for all the amazing reviews! You made this story a joy for me to write! I love you guys! **


End file.
